


Immortal Witch of the Woodland Realm (Part Two of Hellethil Series)

by kitkatkira



Series: Hellethil Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Don't ask when the next chapter will be cos' the plotbunny will decide, Drabble and Plotbunnies Stories, F/M, Gender Bender, Immortal Witch FemHarry, Immortality, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, femharry, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkira/pseuds/kitkatkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Part Two of Hellethil Series) Hellethil has made her life in Middle Earth with Thranduil, Legolas and the Woodland elves. But it seems that trouble is brewing and when Erebor and Dale fell to the fire drake Smaug, it was the first sign of Darkness spreading through Middle Earth. What actions will she take to prevent the Darkness from spreading…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Witch of the Woodland Realm (Part Two of Hellethil Series)

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Hobbit x Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: (FemHarry/Hellethil x Thranduil), (Thorin x Bilbo, of sorts I guess), (one-sided Legolas x Tauriel), (Kili x Tauriel)
> 
> Warning: OOC, Gender Bender, FemHarry, Immortal Witch FemHarry, and many more.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or make money out of writing this. 
> 
> Not Beta’d (I apologise in advance for any grammatical and/or spelling errors made here. I’m not a professional writer so forgive me for any bad writing.)

Crying..

 

Screaming..

 

Shouting..

 

Everything burning around them…

 

The number of their dead and wounded was uncountable. This is all the dragon, Smaug’s, fault. Thorin help his wounded kin as they run out of their burning home. The once great and mighty Erebor now lies in ruins because of the devastation caused by Smaug’s actions. As he ran, he noticed an army of elves with King Thranduil standing on a nearby hill. Hope rose in him as he saw their neighbouring elves. Maybe they could help them. Help defeat the dragon and reclaim their lost home.

 

“Help us!!” Thorin shouted to the elves, waving his hand to attract their attention. He paused when he saw the elves just standing there watching them.

 

_Why aren’t they coming to help us? Why are they just watching us?_

 

When he saw King Thranduil turn away from them leading his army away, his heart sank.

 

_They’re leaving.. How could they just leave us like this?! Didn’t they have an alliance between their kingdoms, with his grandfather and King Thranduil?! How could they just abandon them in their time of need?!_

 

As he watched the elves walk away, Thorin heart burned with hatred. _Damn them! Curse them all!_ He will never forget this day where the elves turned their backs on them nor will he forgive them. He gritted his teeth as focused back on helping his people.

 

**++ Hobbit x HP..xXx..Part Two..xXx..HP x Hobbit ++**

 

**_Woodland Realm,_ **

**_The Royal Quarters.._ **

 

Thranduil sipping his wine as he absently stared out his window. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear Hellethil enter their quarters. He startled a bit when he felt gentle hands massaging his tense shoulders but relaxed soon after because he knew it was only Hellethil.

 

“What’s wrong Thranduil?” asked Hellethil. “Why the brooding?”

 

Thranduil did not answer except to pull her into his lap and hug her tightly. “…”

 

“Does this have something to do with the smell of fire and smoke in the air? And that I felt the deaths of many nearby?” Hellethil questioned the still silent Thranduil.

 

Thranduil didn’t answer but tightens his hold on her. He knew that she would find out about the dragon and the fall of Dale and Erebor sooner or later but for now, he just wanted forget about them and bask in the scent of his loved one. He kissed her gently before sighing, knowing that Hellethil will probably pester him until she finds out.

 

“Erebor and Dale has fallen. The fire drake, Smaug burned his way through them to get to the gold in Erebor,” said Thranduil before mumbling under his breath, “Serve those greedy dwarves right. How dare Thror insult me and goes back on his words about the agreement in our alliance. Well serve him right! Why should I help him when he broke our alliance first! Those gems he promised me were supposed to be a gift for you!”

 

Hellethil went quiet as she processed his words. Dale and Erebor have fallen and Thranduil will not help them. While she understood the reasoning behind not wanting to help the dwarves, her soft heart just couldn’t stand for her doing nothing when others suffer. Her ‘saving people thing’ won’t let her.

 

“We have enough food and supplies to help the people of Dale and Erebor. I have enough healing potions to help the wounded. They would have a hard time as it is since they have just lost their home. Even a little help from us would help them get back on their feet.”

 

“Hellethil, even if I help them by giving them supplies, the dwarves are greedy. They would demand more. To them, it will not be enough. They would still curse us for not helping them kill the dragon even as they eat the food and use the supplies if we give it to them. So, I’ll rather not do anything and the result will be the same. They will still curse us elves. Just leave them be.”

 

“Damn if I do and damn if don’t situation eh?” commented Hellethil before sighing and leaning into Thranduil’s arms. But still, she did not like it at all, no matter how much she understood the reasoning behind Thranduil’s actions.

 

“You’re not going to leave it be, are you?” Thranduil said resignedly. He knew from experience that she would just do whatever she thinks is right even if he orders her not to. That was why he assigned her a group of guards, so that they could protect her when she is being stubborn in helping or healing others even in a hostile situation.

 

He didn’t want to lose her just because they decide to punish or kill her when she can’t save someone, even when she had used all her powers trying to. It has happened more times that he could count and there were times that they came close to killing her for good if it hadn’t been for the actions of her elven guards.

 

“Do what you want, but promise me that you will remain cautious among those dwarves. I won’t trust those greedy dwarves with your life. Take the guards with you. Even if they must hide, take the guards with you when you go healing them. If not, I won’t let you out of here. Promise me, Hellethil!”

 

Hellethil turned to face Thranduil and smiled as she saw the worried face of her beloved. “Don’t worry Thranduil, I promise you I will take the guards and do my best to remain cautious.”

 

“Fine then. I, King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, reluctantly give you my permission to help the people of Dale and Erebor. Have some of my people help you ready the supplies. Two wagons full is enough for each seeing as you would use the Extension Charm on the barrels of food, clean water and the supply trunks. I know you want to give them more than enough to survive but make sure that our people would have enough to last us as well.”

 

“Thank you, my Lord,” said Hellethil before kissing him goodbye to prepare the wagons. Thranduil watched as she made her way out of their rooms. It looks like he won’t be getting any rest until Hellethil comes back home.

 

**++ Hobbit x HP..xXx..Part Two..xXx..HP x Hobbit ++**

 

**_Refugee Campsite for Survivors of Dale.._ **

 

Hellethil finished healing a serious burn on the leg of a little girl before getting up. She smiled at the tearful mother who profusely thanked her for healing her daughter. She then approached one of her guards and told them that she had done healing all those that were severely wounded. The rest would just need some of her healing potions to get better.

 

As she had thought, their help in providing food, water, healing and supplies were greatly appreciated by the survivors of Dale. They were thankful to the elves for helping them. She looked around to make sure that there was no one needing her immediate healing before giving instructions to some of the elves to use her potions and heal the rest of the wounded. She told them to heal them, help them settle down and after that, go back home.

 

She would be the one to deliver the other supply wagon to the survivors of Erebor since it is likely that the dwarves would attack the elves, even if they arrive with supplies to help them. The elves protested at her orders but she assured them that her guards will be with her but they will be hidden from sight from the dwarves. If anything happens to her, her guards would come charging in. And she herself was not helpless as she is well verse in magicks and swordfight with her sword and daggers.

 

After reassuring them, she boarded the wagon and drove the wagon to where the survivors of Erebor had set up their campsite. Some of her guards moved ahead of her to scout the area to make sure that there is nothing dangerous in their path.

 

**..*..*..*..**

 

**_Refugee Campsite for Survivors of Erebor.._ **

 

The welcome she received from the dwarves was much more colder than the welcome that she got from the people of Dale. That was to be expected since they were wary of accepting any freely given help without conditions attached to them.

 

But still, they knew that they can’t refuse her offer of help and the supplies that come with her. They badly needed the food, clean water and supplies. And they also needed her healing power to heal their wounded. It was only on the word of King Thror and Prince Thrain, who recognised her from the previous times she met them that they let her into their camp.

 

Even so, they still had at least two or three people follow her around as she healed the severely wounded and passed out healing potions to the others that needed them. She also distributed the thick blankets to them since the night was too cold for them to sleep without anything covering them from the harsh winds.

 

As it is, she was being scrutinized by Thorin, son of Thrain and Prince of Erebor as she healed his younger brother and sister of their burn wounds. And beside Thorin was his closest advisor, Balin, the son of Fundin. She ignored their heated stares and applied burn paste on the bad wound on Frerin’s arm before bandaging it to keep the paste there so that it would heal the wound properly. She had already healed most of the dwarves already and now that there was nothing else to do so she would leave them after a few instructions on how to care for their wounds.

 

“Are you the Immortal Witch of the Woodland Realms?” asked a curious Balin, making Hellethil stiffen slightly at the unexpected question.

 

“A Witch?” Thorin said harshly. He narrowed his eyes at her and put his hand on his sword as if readying himself to kill her if she made any sudden moves.

 

“There are stories and legends of an Immortal Witch that King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm has in his service. Occasionally, the Witch would wander out of the Woodland Realm to perform miracle healings on the severely wounded and those in need of healing before disappearing back into the Woodland Realm. There are also warnings of how anyone who dares attack her are killed until nothing but their bones remains. So when I heard about your healing powers and us being so close to the Woodland Realm, I made a guess that you are the legendary Immortal Witch of the Woodland Realm.”

 

“Is it true?!” accused Thranduil. He barely stopped himself from unsheathing his sword to behead her. Only Balin’s hands closing over his was preventing him for taking said action. “Then you are from those damn elves!”

 

Hellethil let out a tired sigh as she finished tying off the Frerin’s bandage. “I’ll answer all your questions but let’s move our conversation to that camp fire there at the side. That way we will not disturb anyone that needs to rest,” Hellethil said, pointed glaring at Thorin when Dis and Frerin stirred from their sleep at the sound of his raised voice. Thorin looked guiltily at his siblings’ tired and pained face before motioning for her to move to said camp fire.

 

“Now talk, Witch!” Thorin growled at her after they sat down by the fire.

 

“It is true that I am the so-called Immortal Witch of the Woodland Realm, under the service of King Thranduil. BUT!,” said Hellethil, holding her hand out to stop Thorin from shouting whatever it he wanted to let out. “But I am not under here under his orders. I came of my own decision to help and heal those in need.”

 

“Then what about the warnings about those being killed after they harmed you?” asked Balin as he is curious to see if the stories were true.

 

“Unfortunately, they are. While I can heal most things, some things are just beyond me. So when I told them that there is nothing I can do further, they tried to beat me, rape me and kill me for revenge. Luckily, I escaped but Thranduil was furious that they dared to do such despicable things to me so he had his warriors hunted them down and kill them brutally before burning their bodies to ashes. It serves as a reminder to all that I am under his protection and for them to be wary of doing harm to me,” said Hellethil with a grimace.

 

Thorin and Balin fell silent as they heard the reason behind the warnings. No lady should have to face the threat of being beaten, raped and killed. They approved of Thranduil’s decision to have those men killed. Not that Thorin would admit to approving an elf’s actions on something.

 

“The supplies are from the elves but the healing potions are from me. Thranduil reluctantly gave me permission to send aid in the form of healing and supplies knowing that I would have gone to help you, even without his permission. Dale also received the same amount of supplies from us.”

 

“Take it back! We don’t nee− ”

 

“Thorin! Use your head, not you heart! We need those supplies to survive the wilds! We can’t just travel without food, clean water and other supplies they provided! Think of all the young ones and all those that are wounded. We won’t survive with those supplies! Don’t be selfish! This is about the survival of our people!” Balin said in a near shout.

 

Thorin flinched, knowing that what Balin had said was right even if he didn’t want to admit it. They really do need those supplies badly to travel the wilds. Thorin sneaked a peek at the Witch seating opposite them.

 

Long red hair the looks like burning fire under the light of the camp fire. Delicate features and small in height even for the race of Men. But her most striking features are her eyes. They put emerald gems to shame. Her green eyes shone with such power and light from within. All in all, she was a very beautiful woman and a powerful Witch. Not someone he would like as an enemy. He also doesn’t like the fact that she was under the service of those elves.

 

“Why are under his service? And how do you know my Grandfather and Father and them you?,” asked Thorin in a quiet voice. Why was she, a powerful Witch, under the service of those elves? He just don’t get it.

 

“Hmm… About your Grandfather and Father and about how we met, you have to ask them themselves. And about Thuranduil and I, you could say that we have a history together. I am immortal, just like the elves and I have lived for a long long time, as have Thranduil. We have seen many things in our lives. The devastation of many Wars between Men, Elves and Dwarves, the Rise and Fall of many great Kingdoms and the deaths of our loved ones by the hands of our enemies be it Men, Dwarves, Orcs, Goblins or Trolls,” Hellethil began telling them her reason. Both Thorin and Balin were quiet as they listen to her speak.

 

“I have been around since the Second Age and Thranduil, he has been around even longer than me, since the First Age. To me, you are so very young. The Kingdom of Erebor and Dale and its people are so young compared to me and the elves. I will not reason with you why Thranduil did what he did but I understand his reason.”

 

“What– ” Thorin began to speak but Hellethil cuts in before he could start.

 

“The alliance between the elves and dwarves are built on the agreements made by your grandfather, the King of Erebor and Thranduil, the King of the Woodland Realm. The alliance has always been tentative at best because of the history between elves and dwarves and when your grandfather became sick with gold-sickness, he broke the agreement that was set when they signed the alliance. No, let me finish! You were there when King Thror insulted King Thranduil and didn’t deliver the promised gems as per their agreement in the alliance. So Thranduil is within his right to not help you at all in reclaiming Erebor since it was Thror’s fault in the first place that caused the dragon attacked Erebor.”

 

Thorin looked at Balin before he looked away. It was true that he was there when his grandfather had insulted the Elven King and refused to give the promised gems. It was also true that his grandfather’s mind was stricken with gold-sickness and that caused the dragon to come to Erebor seeking the mountains of gold that they have mined. Even if it was true, Thorin didn’t like the way this stranger state his family’s fault to him.

 

“I am telling you this because I don’t want you to willow in your hatred of elves for whatever slight they did in your mind. To me, both of them are at fault. Thror is at fault for not upholding his agreement to Thranduil and Thranduil is at fault for not wanting to provide aid to you went Smaug attack Erebor. You may begrudge Thranduil for not helping you but do not hold on to your hatred. It will lead you to a dark path that I would rather you not go. Focus on getting your people back on their feet. You may reclaim Erebor again someday in the future but not now when your people are wounded and many of them lost in grief for their lost ones. **_You, Thorin, son of Thrain, will be the one to lead them and reclaim what you have lost from the clutches of the red fire. But beware of darkness in your heart, for if you heed them, the line of Durin will fall_** ,” said Hellethil in an eerie doubling voice and her green eyes turned misty white. She blinked and her eyes were once again green in colour.

 

Thorin and Balin stared at her, pale-faced after hearing the last bit. It was creepy to hear her voice shift from normal to an eerie doubling voice and seeing her green eyes turned misty white.

 

“Did you just tell us a prophecy?” Balin whispered, not wanting to believe his eyes and ears even when he had seen it before his eyes. Even Thorin looked spooked.

 

“Hmm.. Yes. I am connected to Vairë the Weaver and Námo (Mandos), Judge of the Dead, of the Valar. Vairë would whisper to me things and sometimes use me as a medium to speak through. That prophecy is her way of telling you that you will reclaim Erebor eventually but it is also her way of warning you to not give in to the darkness in your heart. Take heed her words, Thorin, son of Thrain.”

 

Thorin shivered at the Witch’s ominous words. This was not how he expected their conversation to turn out. A prophecy from one of the Valar herself. He didn’t know whether to see it as a blessing or a curse but one thing is certain, he would take heed of her warnings as he didn’t want the line of Durin to fall.

 

He silently watched as the Witch told Balin how to take care of the wounded and her explanations of how to use her healing potions. And when she gave him a crystal necklace with rune carvings on it, saying that it will bring him luck and ward darkness from him, he reluctantly took it from her and put it in his pocket.

 

He and Balin watched the Witch talked to his grandfather and father and saw them hugging the Witch before she made her leave from the camp. He saw that their talk with the Witch had left both his father and grandfather with a remorseful and sad face as they watched her go. Thorin wondered what their relation to her was like to cause them to have that sort of expression on their face.

 

But soon, his mind went back to what the Witch had said to him. The prophecy, its chilling words and the advices that she gave him. He knew that his life would be complicated from now on.

 

**++ Hobbit x HP..xXx.. T.B.C ..xXx..HP x Hobbit ++**

**Author's Note:**

> The start of Part Two!! Hope you liked it so far. Anyway, I have a question for you all. It’s about the ending. Who would you like see being saved??
> 
> (a) Just Thorin  
> (b) Just Thorin and Kili  
> (c) Thorin, Kili and Fili. (All of them)
> 
> Let me know in your comment! If not, then I’ll just randomly pick by ‘eeny mini miny moe’. See ya all in the next chapter!


End file.
